Réquiem para un Soñador: Uchiha
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Dedicado a Ya, que ama a Itachi. Es mi regalo de graduación para ella. Te amo Ya, eres mia y de nadie más.


**Réquiem para un Soñador: Uchiha**

**By:** Ryou Kisara

_Eramos muchos para nombrar y pocos para recordar._

_Nos escondíamos en las penumbras, en el olvido de las personas, en su temor, en su miedo y en su odio. Y lo entendíamos. Las personas que no nos temían nos odiaban. Eramos moustros, abominaciones de un terrible error natural, de poderes superiores... eramos lo que ellos no. Una... imperfecta perfección pero para muchos, una perfecta imperfección._

_Pero cada uno de nosotros siente y respira, como ellos._

_Tiene vida y sueños propios... que con el tiempo se olvidan._

_Sin embargo, algo nos mantiene unidos y nos hace una... "familia". Somos unos asesinos que sólo les importa cumplir su cometido pero aún así nuestro corazón late, como el de ellos. Somos tan distintos que nos entendemos a la perfección, y desconfiamos el uno del otro y sólo hablamos el uno con el otro... _

_Parece que nuestro destino fuese el mismo._

_El mismo ritmo de vida..._

_La misma senda que nos conduciría a la muerte._

_Aquella sonrisa que se curva en la comisura de nuestros labios es tan diferente a la de las personas que tan hipócrita y falsamente lo hace, es por eso que no sonreimos y somos llamados vilmente de formas que palabra por palabra se forman en filas por mi mente que sería imposible decirlas todas..._

_Incluso nuestra sangre, nuestro aroma es el mismo pero tan diferente que por eso tenemos nombres._

_Desde que aquel zorro acabó con la mayoría de nosotros nuestros malditos nombres fueron borrados de la existencia, y nuestro camino era el mismo a seguir... sobrevivimos sólo para contar los segundos y marcar una diferencia de muerte tras muerte._

_Creo que... si era un humano... ¡ah, aún recuerdo mi nombre! (Pues tantas innumerables veces que fui nombrado asesino te hacen olvidar muchas cosas personales) sí, sí... Itachi... Itachi Uchiha... el heredero de los Uchiha, el ejemplo a seguir por mi hermano, el títere de padre, la mascota de Konoha, el hijo perfecto... sí... lo recuerdo, aquellos días eran agobiantes, efímeros que se escapaban de mi suspiro tras suspiro... _

_"Ódiame, detéstame, y cuando seas lo suficientemente valiente para olvidar tu infancia y superar tus miedos búscame... y si me encuentras dame muerte... ¿eso es lo que más deseas? ¿Matarme? Entonces se un hombre... ¿podrás hacerlo, Sasuke? ¿Podrás matarme?"_

_Como no iba a odiarme... como no iba a detestarme si, de sus pequeñas manitas, arrebaté todo lo que él llegó a amar... y lo que yo, una vez, fui... nuestra familia, nuestro clan, nuestro futuro, nuestros sueños... pero lo preparé para que siguiera sus propios sueños, para ver si él podía seguir con uno de los linajes más poderosos, porque yo... yo simplemente fui un cobarde que se escondía detrás de su fuerza. Mientras que él, Sasuke Uchiha, mi hermano pequeño, podía sonreír y podía llorar... él era suficientemente fuerte como para sufrir..._

_Es verdad... lo envidié. Por eso le quité todo lo que él tenía... y lo que tendría... le arrebaté su felicidad; maté uno por uno sus sueños. Y ahogué su vida en la sangre que nuestro clan derramó sólo por cumplir mi... ambición... mi frustrado sueño, mi odio hacia mi hermano pequeño... pero ese odio terminó en la fuerza más pura que mantenía vivo a Sasuke... y yo, simplemente... simplemente fui yo... un moustro del Akatsuki sin nombre, sin rostro y con un pasado que hacía que Sasuke fuera fuerte, se le viera como un ser humano fuerte, generoso y valiente..._

_Yo le di vida... mi vida. Yo hize de él todo lo que ahora es..._

Un anbu. Mejor dicho, Sasuke Uchiha... había acabado, junto con Naruto, uno por uno a los integrantes del Akatsuki sin dudar. Pero él había cambiado... ya no era el mismo... era más maduro y más frágil. Aunque no dudó en acabar con su única familia, sus propias manos fueron manchas de la sangre del Uchiha mayor, su propio hermano...

Había sido un reñido combate aunque Itachi no demostraba su verdadera fuerza ni sus intenciones fueron claras.

Sasuke con algunas dificultades logró ponerse de pie mientras que el cadáver de su hermano regaba el suelo con su sangre, adornando el lugar lúgubremente... satisfactorio para el Uchiha.

Su voz se elevó dejando salir un fuerte grito, inundando el bosque de desesperación. Su hermano había cumplido su cometido al torturarlo de esa manera... se había convertido en un vengador lleno de rencor y odio hacia su hermano, su único objetivo en la vida... se había alejado de sus amigos para ser cada vez más fuerte, se convirtió en un anbu mientras que los demás simplemente seguían con tareas simples... como las de Kakashi... para él, ellos eran nadie, no existían. Itachi lo planeó todo... alejó a Sasuke de todo para que se destruyera a sí mismo, porque odiaba esa sonrisa, esa alegría... porque Itachi odiaba su vida.

Odiaba la despreocupación de Sasuke.

Su libertad...

Su felicidad...

Sasuke no resistió más estar frente al cuerpo de su hermano y se alejó, lo más lejos que sus pies pudieron llevarle... lo más lejos que su corazón le permitiera respirar... cayó al suelo antes de poder saber a donde iba. Lloró... dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro como jamás lo había hecho... ya no era el mismo Sasuke, el mismo por el cual Sakura estaba enamorada, el mismo por el cual Naruto guardaba cariño a pesar de ser rivales.

La lluvia ahogó sus penas en hirientes gotas de sufrimiento que caían, como recuerdos, sobre su cuerpo. Soltó una sonrisa, leve pero sincera, una última vez recordando lo que había sucedido cuando aún sus compañeros, Sakura y Naruto principalmente, le eran importantes... cuando una vez era un soñador... cuando una vez fue feliz...


End file.
